


The Big Day

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Never leaving [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Castiel has decided to finally tell Dean Winchester that he loves him, but what if Dean doesn't love him back?





	The Big Day

"Rise and shine Cassie," Castiel's older brother Gabriel said brightly as he opened the curtains, "today is a big day" Castiel groaned and rolled over. 

"Why am I telling Dean I love him today?" Castiel's voice muffled by his pillow.

"Because you've loved him for twelve years, you're leaving for college next year and he obviously loves you too. Now, get ready for school. We're leaving in thirty minutes." Gabriel replied, walking out of the room. Castiel slowly got up, putting on a white button up shirt and a blue tie. Looking nice today couldn't hurt. Castiel pulled on his favorite trench coat before leaving the room.

"I don't know why you insist on wearing that ugly trench coat," Gabriel complained as Castiel stepped into the car.

"It's comfortable and Dean likes it." Castiel said defensively. No one insults his coat. It's like a safety blanket.

"Whatever you say..."

********************

As Castiel walked towards Lawrence High School he spotted his best friend and man of his dreams, Dean freaking Winchester. Dean ran towards Castiel until his brilliant green eyes were right before Castiel's blue ones. This man is a god. He thought. His eyes, luscious lips, perfectly toned body...

"Cas! Cas! Are you listening?" Cas realized Dean was saying something.

"What? Oh. Sorry."

"I was asking you about your weekend." Dean prompted.

"It was fine, normal. Dean, I need to tell you something, I-" Cas was cut off as the bell rang for class. 

"Got to go. You can tell me later. We'll meet in the courtyard during lunch." Dean said, running towards his first period class. Cas started to respond but Dean was already gone. Cas stared dejectedly at the ground. Maybe he shouldn't tell him. It would be easier. Cas started to walking to class. Mr. Singer wouldn't notice if he wasn't paying attention. 

********************

Cas walked into the courtyard, just in time to see Dean kissing Lisa Braeden, the most popular girl in the school. Cas ran out of the courtyard, but not before Dean saw him. Sure, Dean and Cas weren't dating, hell Dean didn't even know that Cas liked him, but it still hurt. Cas ran to the nearest bathroom and slammed the stall door shut, locking it behind him. He sat, sobbing on the ground. A few moments later, Cas heard the door opening over his tears. He hurriedly dried his tears. There was a knock on Cas' stall door. 

"Cas, are you alright? I saw you run in here." Dean's voice filtered through the door. Cas stood up on shaky legs and opened the door. Dean was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"No Dean, I'm not fine." Cas stated simply

"What's wrong?" 

"Lisa"

"I thought you liked Lisa?"

"Not with you"

"Why?"

"I love you okay," Cas shouted, "I fucking love you and you're going to date Lisa, marry her and live a normal, boring, apple pie life." His voice dropping into a whisper. He slammed the stall door shut, not wanting to see Dean's face.

"I love you too." Cas opened the door, not sure he heard correctly.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you too." Dean repeated.

"Why did you kiss Lisa then?" Cas demanded.

" I didn't think that you would ever love me back so I figured, why not? She means nothing compared to you." Dean said, staring sheepishly at the floor.

Cas leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dean's. They were softer than he had ever imagined, and he had imagined them a lot. When they finally broke apart, Cas whispered " I love you so much." to which Dean answered "I love you too." And Cas knew that he would never leave Dean's arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction that I have ever written. I apologize if it is bad and if there are any mistakes. Feel free to leave advice about how to improve my work.


End file.
